tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voice 1
The first season 'of The Voice'' was hosted by Samuel and Janelle on Tengaged and started on November 24, 2013. Coaches ''Lauren Jade, Sam, Riley ''and ''JoJo ''became the debut coaching line-up. The team sizes for the season are 8 members. This season was won by '''Rihanna '''with '''Jessie J '''taking the runner-up spot. The winning coach was '''Riley. Coaches and hosts The coaching line up for season one of the voice were confirmed as Janelle's X Factor head judge, Lauren Jade. Regular judge and competitor, Sam B and fellow judges Riley and JoJo. The host was announced as friend of the series and Platinum Big Brother houseguest, Samuel and creator of Janelle's X Factor, Janelle Pierzina. Teams Key: : Winner : Runner-up : Third place : Fourth place : Eliminated in the Live shows : Eliminated in the Knockout rounds : Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds : Eliminated in the Battle rounds * Note: Italicized names are stolen contestants (names struck through on original teams). The Blind Auditions Key :✔ – Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button : – Artist defaulted to this coach's team : – Artist elected to join this coach's team : – Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button 'Episode 1 (November 24)' 'Episode 2 (November 25)' 'Episode 3 (November 26)' 'Episode 4 (November 27)' The Battle Rounds 'Episodes 5-6: (November 29th-30th)' Key : – Artist won the Battle and advances to the Knockouts : – Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advances to the Knockouts : – Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated The knockouts Rounds 'Episodes 7-8 (December 2nd & 4th)' Key : – Artist won the Knockout and advances to the Liveshows : – Artist lost the Knockout and was eliminated The Live Shows 'Week 1: Quarter-Finals (December 5th)' After all three of one coaches team had performed, their respecitive coach was able to send through one of their artists through to the semi-finals, the public then decided between the other two/three. As Nicole Scerzinger was bought back by producers after she was eliminated at the knockouts, two members of Team JoJo were eliminated. ;Running order Non-competition performances 'Week 2: Semi-Finals (December 7th)' The artist with the lowest percentage on each team was eliminated from the competition with no say from the coaches. ;Running order Non-competition performances 'Week 3: Finals (December 9th)' In the final, each artists, one from each team performed two songs, a "reprise song" and a "duet" before the polls froze. The artist with the lowest acummilated votes in the two respective polls would be eliminated in fourth place. The other three will then go onto sing their "solo songs" and after the last performance, the final poll closes (disregarding the fourth place's percentage) the winner is then announced. ;Running order Non-competition performances Results summary of live shows ; Key : Artist from Team Lauren Jade Artist from Team Sam : Artist from Team Riley Artist from Team JoJo : Artist was proclaimed as the winner : Artist was proclaimed as the runner-up, third placer : Artist was saved by his/her coach : Artist was saved by the public : Artist was eliminated 'Reception and TV ratings'